ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:70.26.86.146
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the The Ultimate Computer (episode) page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Cleanse (Talk) 04:33, 16 May 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent work Your work with thinning out the quotes is appreciated. Just as a tip, it is usually a good idea to post any large-scale removal of any text(especially quotes) to the talk page so there is a record of it. This also gives others the chance to object if they wish. I would encourage you to register an account with us so you can be recognized as something other than an IP address. --31dot 19:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Again, I would encourage you to register an account, but failing that to at least with something like "shortening number of quotes". Otherwise your edits may be misconstrued as vandalism.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I will also ask you to please put a description of your edit in the edit summary so your edits are properly understood. If you could post here to acknowledge that you've read this, it would be appreciated.--31dot 20:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I will once more urge you to fill in the edit summary field so that we can know what your edits actually do.--31dot 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC)